


All good boys go to heaven, but bad boys bring heaven to you

by kumiho_m



Series: MewGulf The Series [4]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Kink, M/M, OOC, PWP, Romance, Scent Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumiho_m/pseuds/kumiho_m
Summary: Галф не любит сладкое. Но сегодня он готов сделать исключение
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf The Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821979
Kudos: 8





	All good boys go to heaven, but bad boys bring heaven to you

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновение:  
> Галф и торт (напоминаю, он не любит сладости) на трансляции #SherpaxMewGulf, что само по себе почти порно - основа этой работы  
> https://twitter.com/marriedmewgulf/status/1269258163213099009  
> https://twitter.com/intomyfantasy/status/1269231563381837825  
> https://twitter.com/gulffyluv/status/1269254763163652105  
> Как же пахнет Галф?  
> https://twitter.com/R_akNaDekNgo_KM/status/1269202554774155264  
> Кинки Мью на шоколад - все давно в курсе, кого он называет так:  
> https://twitter.com/EmmaWaanjai/status/1280125513114226689  
> https://twitter.com/ddeongwuuuu/status/1279693586225696769  
> Без комментариев  
> https://twitter.com/lifedust1992/status/1270229862523916294  
> Оооооочень активный Галф с воркшопа  
> https://twitter.com/mewgulfeando/status/1279975174578855937  
> Спойлер от Маме про второй сезон: будет сцена со сливками  
> https://twitter.com/ddeongwuuuu/status/1280173425831456768  
> И просто мысли вслух фанатов  
> https://twitter.com/babykanawut/status/1280176379305373698
> 
> Песня для настроения на повтор - ей спасибо за название главы  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_grq37we0Oo
> 
> Я снова проваливаюсь в попытках писать любимое стекло и скатываюсь в PWP… Простите. Это все Мьюгалфы виноваты: они будят во мне вообще все известные и неизвестные кинки…

Мью закрывает кран, проводя рукой по влажным после душа волосам, чтобы убедиться, что смыл шампунь полностью. Он чертовски устал после очередного безумно загруженного дня, который начался в 6 утра со съемок для рекламы, а затем перетек в обсуждение будущих проектов с командой, а затем в еще одни съемки… Благо, что сегодня хотя бы у Галфа не такой завал, но тот тоже, судя по всему, вымотался, так как в спальне подозрительно тихо — видимо, упал и заснул почти сразу, как пришел домой.

Домой. Мью всегда улыбается, когда называет свою ранее холостяцкую квартиру их домом. Конечно, они не живут вместе, как бы того старшему ни хотелось, но те редкие дни, когда они позволяют быть вот так рядом друг с другом, готовить ужин на кухне, обниматься на диване перед телевизором или заниматься любовью в спальне, просто бесценны. Это их мгновения счастья — и только их. И сейчас он получит свою дозу радости, обнимая своего возлюбленного, пока тот сладко сопит в их постели, утыкаясь носом в чувствительную шею и вдыхая его сладкий природный аромат.

Старший накидывает халат и почти наощупь проходит в комнату. Он не включает свет, чтобы не разбудить уставшего нонга, но когда его глаза привыкают к темноте, то парень понимает, что вместо теплого и разнеженного тела в постели только спутанное в ком одеяло. Мью слышит какой-то шум со стороны кухни — Галф проснулся и встал попить воды?

Он проходит по коридору и прищуривается, когда по глазам бьет даже совсем неяркий рассеянный свет. Поэтому он сперва не понимает, что видит. А когда осознает — реакция у него становится совсем противоположная: глаза в изумлении раскрываются, потому что они не верят тому, что видят.

Галф. Сидит. На кухонном столе. В фартуке. На голое тело.

Мью сглатывает внезапно образовавшийся в горле комок, который не дает ему дышать, но это не возвращает ему голос, поэтому он хрипит:

— Галф… что ты… — но все слова разбиваются об улыбку его нонга. Столь порочную, сколь невинно его лицо.

— Я подумал, что ты голоден, Пи`. Вот решил приготовить тебе ужин, — глаза, ясные и бесхитростные, смотрят на парня. И он готов им поверить… готов был бы, если бы нонг при этом не раздвинул свои умопомрачительные шелковые бедра так, чтобы длинная пола фартука оказалась ровно между ними. 

— Ужин… — лексика человека, получающего ученую степень, поистине удручающая сегодня, но ни одной связной мысли в этой обычно светлой голове нет. Потому что его вторая половинка придвигает к себе миску с чем-то белым и погружает туда палец, который потом задумчиво облизывает:

— Только вот готовлю я не очень, Пи`... Может попробуешь сначала? — и снова опускает палец в белую массу, чтобы потом с самым невинным видом протянуть руку Мью.

Тот задыхается от увиденного, но как завороженный подходит ближе, чтобы приоткрыть рот, в который тут же скользит указательный палец нонга, мажа при этом по губам.

Сливки. Взбитые сливки — вот каков сегодня его ужин.

— Ой, Пи`, прости… я случайно испачкал тебя, — лицо Галфа полно раскаяния. Он и правда сожалеет о такой оплошности? Наверное, потому что тут же предлагает, как можно исправить это недоразумение. — А давай и ты меня вымажешь? Тогда все будет честно.

Что? Старший не успевает сказать ни слова, как цепкая рука хватает его ладонь и опускает во взбитую массу так, что его пальцы полностью погружаются в это пушистое облако. Потом его полностью безвольную руку куклы-марионетки приближают к лицу ангела — и его пальцы касаются дьявольски привлекательных приоткрытых губ, оставляя на них белую полоску крема. Галф облизывает нижнюю губу и легко ее прикусывает. После этого Мью думает, что ему нужен аппарат с кислородом, потому что он сейчас точно умрет от недостатка воздуха.

— Ох, Пи`… Я все-таки снова тебя испачкал… — его нонг снова расстроен из-за собственной неуклюжести, но ненадолго, так как в его чудесную голову приходит еще одна идея. — Тогда я должен взять на себя за это ответственность и исправить ситуацию, — и медленным чувственным движением прикасается губами к пальцам старшего.

Мью абсолютно на 100% уверен, что его только что ударило током. Ну или поразило молнией. Потому что как иначе объяснить тот факт, что в месте касания он почувствовал разряд такой силы, что его тряхануло? Но Галфа это совсем не смущает, потому что его язык присоединяется к миссии по очищению его Пи` — и теперь он усердно и обстоятельно проходится по каждой впадинке между пальцами, по каждой выступающей вене, чтобы уж наверняка собрать все остатки сливок — и довольно мурлычет в процессе, явно получая от него удовольствие.

Мью не знает, сколько он еще продержится, но его нонг настолько увлечен своим занятием, что он не в силах прервать этого старательного парня, хоть он и дрожит от возбуждения и изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не наброситься на этого искусителя. А тот, видимо, все-таки почувствовал, что терпение старшего на пределе, поэтому со вздохом сожаления отрывается от почти чистой руки:

— Раз проба снята… тогда время основного блюда?

Блять. БЛЯТЬ. БЛЯТЬ!!!

Потому что основное блюдо Галф готовит так, что цензурных слов у Мью не остается: он полностью опускает ладонь в сливки, черпает влажную сливочную нежность и размазывает сначала по одному бедру от паха до колена, а потом по другому. И все это глядя прямо в глаза старшему. И прикусывая нижнюю губу. И затем откидывается назад, полностью ложась спиной на стол и шепча ломающимся от возбуждения голосом:

— Кушать подано, Пи`.

Мью голоден. Он и не представлял себе, насколько он голоден — до этого момента. Потому что его трясущиеся руки опускаются по бокам от главного блюда этой ночи, чтобы ртом жадно прильнуть к коже цвета молочного шоколада, чей обладатель так призывно раскинулся прямо перед ним. Язык проходится по гладкой шелковистости бедра, слизывая столь щедро предложенное угощение — и слышит стон, почти поскуливание в ответ. Парень поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть, что Галф прикусил ладонь у основания большого пальца правой руки, чтобы сдерживать стоны, а левой ухватился за столешницу, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться на месте, потому что его тело извивается от невыносимого удовольствия. Поэтому Мью подхватывает его бедра снизу, удерживая их таким образом на месте, чтобы практически с головой нырнуть в их шоколадную сливочность.

Шоколадную… Шоколадную? Он делает глубокий вдох прямо возле кожи: хом, второй, третий… Галф и правда пахнет шоколадом — Мью ощущает ту особую горько-сладкую нотку какао, что всегда дразнит обоняние и распаляет аппетит. И желание попробовать. Страстное желание, которое он может позволить себе не сдерживать, раз его возлюбленный сегодня настолько щедр.

Галф же продолжает метаться по столу и всхлипывать, потому что язык его Пи`, его губы, его руки, что оглаживают каждый сантиметр тела, поднимают возбуждение на столь высокий уровень, что ему почти больно. Поэтому он практически хнычет:

— Мью, я больше не могу… пожалуйста…

Его старший отвлекается и поднимает горящий темным огнем взгляд, чтобы встретиться с умоляющими о пощаде глазами этого гениального кулинара. Что же, он и правда заслужил похвалу от посетителя этого ночного ресторана, поэтому рука Мью тянется к фартуку, который выполняет уже чисто декоративную функцию, потому что не столь прикрывает явное возбуждение нонга, как подчеркивает его поднявшейся над линией живота тканью. 

Галф жалобно скулит, когда рука Пи` сжимает член на мгновение, а потом выпускает — он не ожидал такой подставы, поэтому крутит головой, пытаясь понять, почему тот остановился. И заходится в хриплом выдохе, когда понимает, что Мью снова погружает свою руку в сливки, чтобы затем обхватить плоть младшего — и от осознания этого у парня срывает крышу, потому что к уверенным движениям, доводящим до звезд перед глазами, добавляется еще и факт крайней порочности того, что сегодня используется ими в качестве смазки.

Но все мысли исчезают из головы нонга окончательно, когда Мью вспоминает, что это вообще-то его ужин — поэтому решает насытиться еще и из этого источника. Его губы проходятся по возбужденному органу, собирая белую вязкую пену, а язык завершает процесс, находя отдельные сладкие капли и доводя своими касаниями до умопомрачения. 

Судя по тому, что фартук с тела Галфа руки старшего сдирают за доли секунды — старший тоже крайне близок к тому, чтобы сойти с ума, потому что на кухне слышно только его хриплое неровное дыхание и звуки выдвигаемых ящиков стола, как будто тот судорожно что-то ищет. Младший приподнимается и обхватывает лицо Мью ладонью, нежно целуя перед тем, как прошептать:

— Смазка не нужна — я готов.

Глаза старшего горят таким огнем, что парню становится страшно. Но разве не этого он добивался, когда, вдохновленный их лайвом с кофейной компанией, решил воспроизвести у них дома те элементы, так так раззадорили его Пи` во время трансляции? Он же видел, как Мью реагировал и на сцену с тортом, хотя глаза его были завязаны — но по учащенному дыханию и напряженным рукам было понятно, как заводит старшего эта игра. И как он любит сравнивать кожу парня с шоколадом, что всегда вгоняет Галфа в смущение. Но он все равно набрался храбрости, чтобы дождаться Мью этой ночью и сделать ему сюрприз, внутренне задыхаясь от волнения и собственной смелости.

Но его старания окупились сторицей — по крайней мере это стоило того, чтобы увидеть шокированное восхищение в глазах этого человека. И потом безумный восторг, когда нонг предложил свое тело в качестве пищи для удовлетворения животного голода, что бушует в глазах Мью прямо сейчас, когда он резко дергает Галфа за бедра, придвигая к самому краю стола. Младший ждет жесткого и даже болезненного проникновения, но к его губам прижимаются с до слез нежным поцелуем, который перерастает в страстный и жадный, почти пожирающий, в то время как Мью аккуратно и крайне медленно погружается в любимое тело до тех пор, пока у Галфа не вырывается вздох удовлетворения и он не обхватывает бедра возлюбленного, чтобы прижаться к нему еще теснее и сделать их слияние максимально полным.

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, наслаждаясь этим мгновением абсолютного единения.  
Когда отброшены страхи и внутренние запреты.  
Когда ты любишь настолько, что готов быть для второго его самым большим искушением.  
Когда ты отдаешься страсти и не думаешь о последствиях.  
Когда понимаешь, что в пылу самого горячего и яростного пожара, что сметает все на своем пути, тебе не сделают больно ни морально, ни физически.  
Когда знаешь, что между вами есть любовь и обожание — взаимные, бесконечные.

Галф не помнит, что было дальше. Единственное, что сохранилось в его памяти — это болезненно-нежные поцелуи, от которых наворачивались слезы, сильные руки, что удерживали его в этом урагане эмоций и ощущений, и наслаждение, столь острое, что его пик на какие-то мгновения расщепляет сознание на миллиарды частиц, чтобы потом они снова собрались вместе, когда их обоих выбросило на обочину этой вселенной, где только они вдвоем и их бескрайнее счастье.

Парень приходит в себя от того, что его губ касаются еще немного липкие пальцы Мью, которые нежно гладят мягкую кожу. Галф приоткрывает глаза, чтобы увидеть лицо Пи`, который довольно улыбается как кот, который объелся сливок:

— Спасибо за ужин, мой хороший, — он почти мурлычет от удовольствия. — Но я хотел бы знать, что тебя сподвигло на такие кулинарные подвиги…

Галф с замиранием сердца видит, как зажигаются жаром черные омуты самых красивых глаз в мире, когда он шепчет в ответ строки песни, что он сегодня услышал по пути домой:

_All good boys go to heaven,  
But bad boys bring heaven to you_


End file.
